


Leola Root Sangria

by canadianfolk



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianfolk/pseuds/canadianfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for VAMB's Secret Drabble 2015, for lauawill's opening line, "I can't believe that actually worked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leola Root Sangria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lauawill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauawill/gifts).



“I can’t believe that actually worked.”   
B’Elanna pressed her fingers to her lips to hide her whispered words. She exchanged a look of surprised glee with Tom, who shook his head, smirking.  
“No, no, no. That was too easy. Something’s off.” Tom spoke softly, but with conviction.   
Stepping forward, slowly and quietly, he approached the sleeping couple.   
Janeway and Chakotay were together on the Ready Room chaise. They weren’t exactly sitting, but neither were they lying down. They were, however, facing each other and snuggled together. Janeway’s head rested on Chakotays chest, and his arm was wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. Janeway’s boots were off, and while their uniforms were on, both were rumpled and had definitely seen some action.   
Several dirty mugs sat on the table before them, and the lunch dishes nearby were mostly empty. Tom gently picked up one of the fuller mugs and sniffed.  
“Ugh!” He grimaced, albeit quietly, and blinked quickly to stop the tears in his eyes. “That is nasty,” he hissed, as he turned back to face his wife.  
B’Elanna, for her part, had a panicked look on her face, and was motioning furiously for him to retreat back to her position. Tom carefully set down the mug, and walked back to join her, safely on the other side of the room.  
“Well, do you think she’ll be happy?” B’Elanna asked, as she nodded towards her Captain. “She said a drinkable tonic could be made, and it looks like they did it.”  
“Yeah, now all they have to do is work on that horrid smell.”  
“And maybe the potency, by the look of them.”  
Tom smiled as he took in the cuddly couple. “I don’t know. It looks like they think it was worth it. But…”  
“What?”  
Tom looked suspiciously toward the chaise. “When he was giving us his cookbook, I don’t remember Neelix saying anything about leola root sangria acting as an aphrodisiac.”  
“He didn’t.” B’Elanna smiled as she took Tom’s hand in her own. “But they don’t need to know that, do they? Let’s consider it a pleasant side effect that finally gave them the push they needed.”  
The door whooshed shut behind them, and both Janeway and Chakotay began to silently shake with laughter.   
“That was too close!” Janeway whispered. “I can’t believe I forgot to lock the door!”  
“Again.” Chakotay smirked. “Your mind must have been elsewhere.”  
Janeway’s eyes twinkled in response. “One of these days, they’re going to figure us out.”  
“Would that be so awful?” Chakotay leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose.  
“Not awful, no. But if anyone else tried the sangria, they’d know it was too ghastly to actually drink. And then we’d have to ‘fess up for our behaviour.”  
“In the meantime, we let them think that their sangria is the root cause.”  
“Funny, Commander.”  
“Yes, we’ll have to proceed gingerly and with caution.”  
“Are you finished?”  
Chakotay nodded and smiled. “Yes, but I can’t believe that actually worked.”


End file.
